Afternoon Delight
by Maia Serrelinda
Summary: First in a trilogy of one-shots that continues with "Evening Reflections". I/K - rating to be safe.


I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

  


**Afternoon Delight**

an I/K one-shot

by Maia Serrelinda

  


  


The day was warm and mostly sunny. The group had stopped to eat in the early afternoon and were now relaxing before moving on. She had walked a little way away from the rest of the group and was now curled up in a warm spot of sunshine on the top of a small hill. The spot was a perfect one for her - she could relax and still see the group, and if she tilted her head in a different direction she could see a small lake below.

  


********

  


Inuyasha gazed around at the group he'd come to call his friends. They were in various stages of relaxation. The monk as always tried to inch closer to to the taijiya without being detected. She, of course, knew exactly what he was attempting and turned to glare at him and give Hiraikotsu a warning caress. Miroku heeded the unspoken warning and sighed as he walked to a nearby tree and settled at its base, closing his eyes. Soon he was dozing lightly and Shippou had hopped onto his shoulder to join him in a light nap.

  


Inuyasha shook his head at the monk's actions and continued to observe his friends. He noticed suddenly that someone was missing. He softly sniffed the breeze hoping to catch her scent. His nose picked up the scent he had been missing and he jumped silently from the tree he had been lounging in to go after her.

  


********

  


She was dozing lightly, enjoying the sun's warmth and the feeling of peace that settled over her. She was tired but not exhausted - they often traveled until the sun set and sometimes beyond. She knew she had better get her rest while she could.

  


Inuyasha reached the top of the hill and his eyes widened slightly and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he watched her. She looked so peaceful and he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. He approached her on silent feet and moved to sit next to her.

  


She was dreaming - she felt a hand settle itself on her head and slowly begin to caress her. She knew instinctively the hand was not a threat to her and it did not wake her from her slumber. 

  


He marveled at the softness of her. He always knew she would feel this way - silky and soft. He looked down at her with warmth in his amber eyes as he stroked her head. He slowly began to caress her back with the same gentleness, using long, slow strokes. The hanyou was silently grateful that she was still sleeping. He knew he couldn't show this softer side of his personality while she was awake. 

  


She luxuriated in the feeling of his caresses. She was slowly starting to wake and realize that it wasn't a dream after all. He really was stroking her back lazily. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at him.

  


He felt her stir and looked down at her. She blinked sleepily up at him. He continued to watch her a little warily, not sure how she would react to his actions. She blinked slowly and almost smiled softly. He continued his ministrations and he swore that if he didn't know better that she was *purring*. 

  


She sat up slowly and moved closer to him, wanting to be closer to the warmth of him and so that he would continue the slow stroking that was relaxing her so much. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. He reached to pull her onto his lap--

  


"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Sango yelled from the clearing they had stopped in originally. She crested the hill and stopped in surprise at the scene before her.

  


Inuyasha jumped almost guiltily and blushed as he tried to pretend nothing had been happening. "I just went to find the wench! She was sleeping and we need to get moving again!"

  


Sango let her gaze drop to the grass next to him and her mouth formed a small round "o" when she saw who was next to him. Her eyes flew to Inuyasha's blushing face and a small smile formed on her usually somber face and her eyes began to twinkle. 

  


"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry to interrupt! I had no idea--"

  


"Keh!" The hanyou jumped up suddenly and stomped down the hill to join the others. 

  


Sango grinned to herself and moved to Inuyasha's companion.

  


"Kirara! Did you enjoy yourself?"

  


Kirara looked up at her mistress and jumped into her arms. Sango turned to look at Kagome, who had just joined her at the top of the hill.

  


"What happened?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha just stomped off and told me to come get you so we could leave."

  


Sango grinned again, her lilting laugh coaxing a smile out of Kagome as well. "I, um, interrupted them, I think--"

  


"Interrupted who?" Kagome asked. 

  


"Well, if I didn't know better, I would say Inuyasha was giving Kirara some kitty lovin'!" Sango laughed.

  


Kagome laughed as well. "Who knew the mighty dog-demon had such a thing for cats!"

  


Kirara mewed softly as her mistress reached out to scratch behind her ears. It wasn't the same though - she knew she would have to get Inuyasha alone again soon. Sango's scratches were nice, but she just knew Inuyasha's claws would be so much more thorough....


End file.
